1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having a strain-inducing pattern embedded in a substrate and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device, strain technology has been studied. For example, it has been identified that carrier mobility can be improved by applying stress to a channel region.